


Wolf

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby meets a wolf who might be Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

“You smell like vanilla,” said the man in the grey pants and white t-shirt almost too casually.  
“Huh?” Not the most intelligent answer but what the hell.  
People usually didn’t smell him at parties. This one was a doozy, his family’s attempt at getting him to see some people after his divorce from Genevieve. She cleaned him out and took the kids, though he saw them at weekends. His affair with Katherine McClain was what made Gen decide to leave. She knew nothing of his occasional liaisons with men. He and Katherine didn’t last long after the divorce came through. Her finding him in bed with Nate Shemin didn’t help. Shemin went back to his wife and kids. Toby kept to himself for months after that. All he did was go to work and keep his weekends with the kids. So his folks and Angus invited a bunch of people over and among them was a man he’d never seen before. He was tall and had a striking profile, and an ass that was hardly to be believed.

“Who are you?” he asked.  
“Chris Keller,” he said and smiled wolfishly. “I know Angus. I fixed his car and he invited me here. “  
“Oh, you’re his miracle man.”  
“I can do all sorts of things with my hands,” said Keller and winked at him. Was he flirting? Toby knew the signs and they were as clear as day. Or maybe he was just imagining this. Hot guys didn’t usually flirt with him except at gay bars, or grocery stores. Okay that did happen a lot.

Toby danced with a teacher, Marion something, but his eyes kept seeking out Keller. Every time they did, Keller smiled back at him. He made his excuses and walked up to Keller.   
“Hey,” he said. Very eloquent.  
“Hey” Keller sniffed at him. “Vanilla. Definitely vanilla” he said.  
Toby laughed. The guy really couldn’t let go of that could he? Outside a full moon was rising. Keller’s’ eyes went feral and he smiled.  
“Sorry,” he said. “I need to go. I’ll be seeing you sweet thing.” Okay, obviously flirting.

Somewhat later Toby went to get some drinks. There was a huge black dog inside looking at him with its big eyes. He didn’t remember anyone bringing a dog. It followed him into the living room, where people asked if it was a new pet. Toby sat down on the couch, and the dog made itself at home in his lap. Then he realized it was no dog, but a wolf. It was breathing peacefully, snug on his lap. He was terrified. These things could do a lot of damage. It didn’t seem threatening though.   
“Cute dog,” said Marion and sat down beside him.   
“I think it’s a wolf”  
“Oh..is it yours?”  
“No. It just.. Maybe we should call animal control.”  
The wolf growled.  
“Or not..He can stay here as long as he likes. I’m really lonely and he can watch out for me.” The wolf settled in his lap and it looked like it was grinning.  
“Great idea” said Marion and attempted to pet it. The wolf raised its head and looked at her. Marion swiftly moved her delicate hand. Toby stroked the black fur, and the wolf seemed to be okay with that.   
“So,” said Marion” about that date..” The wolf growled again, and Toby understood what it was trying to say.   
“It’s not a good idea. I’m sorry, it’s too soon after my divorce”  
Marion nodded and left. Toby spent some time with the wolf in place. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him it growled. Eventually it left, and vanished as abruptly as it had come. Morning was drawing closer.

He had to wonder whom the wolf belonged to and what it was doing in his home. It really seemed to like him. Perhaps it wanted him to join its flock. It was clearly an alpha male that was for sure.

*

He went to work as usual the next day, and somehow he felt less alone. He went about his usual business with more vigor than in a long time. Perhaps he’d see that mechanic again. Maybe the wolf was his. Angus had nothing but praise for the man who rescued his Mazda from oblivion with deft hands. Maybe he should call Marion and tell her he changed his mind. But something stopped him. She was lovely and clever, but he didn’t feel any connection to her, not like he had with Keller or the wolf. He called Angus and got Keller’s number. That was the easy part. He’d never had a serious relationship with a man before, so how could he avoid screwing this up? Shemin had been closeted, and the others were just casual flings. Something made him want more with Keller. Perhaps he was the one.

 

He found Keller waiting for him outside his house that night. Okay, now that was slightly scary. “Told you I’d see you again sweet thing,” said Keller. “Want to grab a bite?”  
Toby should have been smart and made a run for it. “Sure,” he said. “I’d love to.”

*

They went to an Italian place and got to know each other better. Chris told Toby about his four failed marriages to three women, and some shady exploits with his friend Ronnie who worked at the garage with him. He even mentioned having been to Lardner as a kid, but said he was law abiding now. Toby talked about his failed marriage and kids, and his affairs, even the ones with men. That seemed to intrigue Chris even more. Toby asked him over for coffee. So much for going slow.

*

They barely made it to the bed, Chris tearing at Toby’s clothes and biting his neck. Toby moaned softly and let him take control. Chris was inside Toby within seconds, growling with the passion he felt and still talking out how good Toby smelt. This was nothing like his other lovers, none of them had staked a claim like this. Chris seemed to demand his surrender and he willingly gave it. As the night wore on, Chris seemed to grow more feral, and eventually after the second time they fucked, he made his excuses and left. Toby made him promise to be in touch soon. Toby slept, and as he did he dreamed of a big wolf lying by his side. He felt oddly safe and protected somehow.

*

 

His relationship with Chris was progressing nicely, they met every night and Chris had met the kids. So far they only knew Chris was a friend, but as they were bright they had probably guessed it was more than that. He told Angus who gave his blessings. “He’s a better man than Nate,” said Angus. If he meant for being single or fixing his car was unclear. The only thing troubling Toby was Chris’ disappearances every full moon, and the wolf he kept dreaming was sleeping beside him. But most nights it was just Chris beside him, sleeping peacefully or waking him up to fuck him again. He had no complaints either way.

*

 

One of those nights Toby woke up, and realized the wolf was real. The smell of earth and rain in his bed was real, and the wolf’s fur tickled his nose. He sat up and screamed. The wolf woke and looked at him with its curiously animated eyes. It didn’t make a sound, just kept looking at him. Somehow he felt less afraid. He should call someone, do something, but he sighed and did nothing. “You’re not dangerous” he said to it. “Not to me anyway.” The wolf seemed to understand and even nodded. “Chris?” he said and suddenly he knew. The wolf laid its head down and went to sleep. Toby did the same.

*  
In the morning Chris was beside him, sleeping peacefully. Toby woke him and said:” I know Chris..”  
“What?”  
“What you are, you’re some kind of wolf right?”  
He nodded.  
“How can that happen?”  
“I was bit at a full moon once”  
“You bit me that first night”  
“Yeah. It wasn’t that kind of bite; I was just marking my territory. The wolf bite is deeper and done when in wolf shape”  
“Marking your territory, huh?”  
“Yeah. That way all the other wolves know to stay away, that you’re my mate and no one else’s. “  
“And if I hadn’t agreed to that?”  
“Oh you would eventually, I knew that. “  
“You are so full of yourself..what’s it like when you’re the wolf?”  
“It’s a rush. You sense everything so much clearer. And your sense of smell is stronger”  
“Hmm..vanilla?”  
“I know. You smell good. I sensed that smell in the lobby of your house. It said you were ready to be mated.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. I’m just glad I was the only one there who could sense it. And that you were you.”  
“Well, thanks I guess.”  
“I love you. “  
Toby blinked. That was the first time Chris had told him that.  
“I love you too,” he said. “So what do we do now?”  
“We keep going, one day at a time. I’ll keep guarding your bed.”  
“Is that what you’re doing?”  
“Yes. Keeping you safe. “  
“Okay. That feels good.”  
“I know.”  
Chris smiled and kissed him. Maybe in time he could get Toby to want to be like he was, to share the freedom of the endless moon nights. In time he was sure he’d have his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the oz-prompt-athon 2014.


End file.
